


Quick Learner

by iaminlovewiththesky



Series: Yandere Asagao [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: Jared learns to smile when he doesn’t mean it when he’s a child.





	

                Jared learns to smile when he doesn’t mean it when he’s a child. When his mother needs him to behave so she can get into the family’s good graces, he quickly realizes that how he behaves will determine how much she loves him. It takes a few more years to realize that he’ll never behave up to her standards, but he does his best, for those few and far between moments where she’ll praise him, or maybe even nod in approval.

                Jared learns that, while his mother’s standards are not impossibly high, not everyone else’s is. In elementary school, he can dazzle with the best- literally, since he sparkles in the light. He’s not sure why that happens, but everyone seems to admire it- and him- so why look a gift horse in the mouth? Pleasant smiles and sweet tones make even the roughest adults treat him nice- so nice, so much nicer than he’s used to from his mother.

                Jared learns in middle school that his appearance is more than just dazzling, it’s useful. A smile at a pretty classmate will make her drop everything and sing his praises. He walks through the halls and hears people whisper about him- all good things, too. He tells his mother that his classmates like him, and a few weeks later he’s sent to a new boarding school, where everyone is rich and pretty, just like him.

                Jared learns that playing up a persona keeps people complimenting him, but keeps them away enough that when his mother asks if he’s made friends, he doesn’t have to lie to her. He likes this school. He doesn’t want to have to leave it yet. As he gets older, he goes from pretty and nice to beautiful and untouchable. He learns that this is a bad thing. People call him a narcissist, but Jared doesn’t remember loving himself a day in his life.

                Jared learns about friendship when he goes to high school. He learns that he enjoys modelling, and dancing, and spending time with people who actually seem to like his personality instead of his appearance. He learns how to lie to his mother’s face, how to convince her his passions aren’t a waste of his time. He learns that girls will fall for him despite his supposed narcissism, and he learns the right words to say to make any girl swoon. He learns how to hide his even more secretive passions from everyone, other than the few others that enjoy it with him.

                Jared learns that none of that matters when he meets Hana Mizuno.

                Jared learns that there’s someone who can see through his fake smiles. That sweet tones don’t cover up selfish mistakes. That genuine praise from someone he cares about means more than anything he’s ever been told before. That his persona can be set aside, and that someone can truly love him despite them hitting rough patches.

                Jared learns that Hana Mizuno is the one person in the world that could truly love him, unconditionally and for who he is. He learns that he can love her, too, in a way he’s never felt for anyone and anything before.

                Jared learns about her, too. That she’s very self-conscious, but so sweet and adorable that she shouldn’t be. That she’s special, in a way that he’s never known a girl to be. That she’s friendly, enough that she dazzled all of their friends without even trying.

                Jared learns that he can be incredibly jealous.

                Jared learns about how desperately needy he can get when she spends time with the other guys. It’s not that he doesn’t care about them as well- he does- but he loves Hana. And he knows they all do, too. Romantic or not- and god, it’s usually romantic- they all love her and want to spend time with her that she could be spending with him.

                Jared learns it’s double-sided, too. That PBG gives him sad, puppy dog eyes, with just a hint of spite hidden behind them, when he manages to get Hana away from him. That Mai doesn’t seem to like him as much as she used to, that she thinks he’s stealing Hana away and monopolizing her time. He wasn’t. He learns he wants to.

                Jared learns that, despite how Hana seemed to always see through his persona, sometimes she doesn’t. She gets complacent, assuming he’s always being genuine with her, even when he feels so obvious about how he’s hiding his jealousy every time she laughs at another person’s jokes, or smiles at someone who isn’t him.

                Jared learns that it’s not enough for him to be dating her. That he wants her to be with him always, no matter what it takes. That he doesn’t want her to be around anyone else. That he wants her completely.

                Jared learns that’s not going to happen. Not unless he makes it happen.

                Jared’s a very fast learner.


End file.
